Previous sessions
Chapter Quest is most of the time archived on SupTg, however sometimes we forget to archive so we use foolz/moe/4plebs archives. Archives tend to get corrupted by warp quite often, so the Chapter History is being slowly lost to time. Here you can read what happened in all previous sessions: Full Archive: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive.html?tags=Ghosts%20of%20Retribution *Session I deleted- restoring from backups: http://archived.moe/tg/thread/19347087/#19347087 *Session II http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19361738/ *Session III http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19371507/ *Session IV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19384480/ *Session V http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19397364/ *Session VI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19445178/ *Session VII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19458284/ *Session VIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19470363/ *Session IX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19483194/ *Session X http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19491451/ *Session XI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19505552/ *Session XII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19566182/ *Session XIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19594155/ *Session XIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19635119/ *Session XV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19658521/ *Session XVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19672238/ *Session XVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19709082/ *Session XVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19724048/ *Session XIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19748429/ *Session XX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19764338/ *Session XXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19860304/ *Session XXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20059417/ *Session XXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20089837 *Session XXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20115334/ *Session XXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20150646/ *Session XXVI http://archived.moe/tg/thread/20318362 *Session XXVII http://archived.moe/tg/thread/20485963/#20487600 *Session XXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20495977/ *Session XXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20581977/ *Session XXX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20931608/ *Session XXXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21027842/ *Session XXXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21223804/ *Session XXXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21535408/ *Session XXXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21569102/ *Session XXXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21920219/ *Session XXXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21964834/ *Session XXXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22074347/ *Session XXXVIII http://archived.moe/tg/thread/22188287 *Session XXXIX http://archived.moe/tg/thread/22222535 *Session XL http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22304738/ *Session XLI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22357735/ *Session XLII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22434029/ *Session XLIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22660094/ *Session XLIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22791409/ *Session XLV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22825729/ *Session XLVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23089966/ *Session XLVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23227575/ *Session XLVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23345736/ *Session XLIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23362561/ *Session L http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23474194/ *Session LI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23584756/ *Session LII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23616921/ *Session LIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23634299/ *Session LIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23649700/ *Session LV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23880874/ *Session LVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23966643/ *Session LVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24038234/ *Session LVIII https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/24056913 *Session LIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24610127/ *Session LX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24628757/ *Session LXI https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/24789797 *Session LXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/25075082/ *Session LXIII https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/25420747/ *Session LXIV https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/25955966 *Session LXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/25976618/ *Session LXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26116254/ *Session LXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26134023/ *Session LXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26271076/ *Session LXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26292340/ *Session LXX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26376516/ *Session LXXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26394814/ *Session LXXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26414976/ *Session LXXIII https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/27588985/ *Session LXXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29061312/ **Session LXXIV continued http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29080294/ *Session LXXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29097402/ *Session LXXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29112640/ *Session LXXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29154687/ *Session LXXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29197814/ *Session LXXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29213190/ *Session LXXX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29237291/ *Session LXXXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29299509/ *Session LXXXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29320515/ *Session LXXXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31200821/ *Session LXXXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31219867/ *Session LXXXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31236626/ *Session LXXXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31346784/ *Session LXXXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31386846 *Session LXXXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31412353/ *Session LXXXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31493346/ *Session XC http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31827337/ *Session XCI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32001236/ *Session XCII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32069848/ *Session XCIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32165332/ *Session XCIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32186423/ *Session XCV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33130478/ *Session XCVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33170051 * Session XCVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37508893/ * Session XCVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37535265/ * Session XCIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37639932/ * Session C http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37801059/ * Session CI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37956444/ * Session CII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38090766/ * Session CIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38113048/ ** Session CIII.V https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/38355978/ * Session CIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38427657/ * Session CV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38588311/ * Session CVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38751626/ * Session CVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39033186/ * Session CVIII https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/39183185 ** Session CVIII continued http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39219998/ * Session CIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39328365/ * Session CX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39471626/ * Session CXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39511732/ * Session CXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39612341/ * Session CXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40476242/ * Session CXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40626483/ * Session CXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40762166/ * Session CXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40907261/ * Session CXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42782771/ * Session CXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42906131/ * Session CXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44193369/ * Session CXX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44210755/ * Session CXXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44303344/ * Session CXXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44427392/ * Session CXXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44711721/ * Session CXXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47662245/ * Session CXXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47759952/ * Session CXXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/737515/ * Session CXXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1026936/ * Session CXXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1054020/ * Session CXXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1116234/ * Session CXXX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1167890/ * Session CXXXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1212778/ * Session CXXXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1263918/ * Session CXXXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1442668/ * Session CXXXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1486684/ * Session CXXXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1540830/ * Session CXXXVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1618862/ * Session CXXXVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1657409/ * Session CXXXVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1772600/ * Session CXXXIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1817746/ * Session CXL http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1878374/ * Session CXLI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1948764/ * Session CXLII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1970305/ * Session CXLIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1998427/ * Session CXLIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2043528/ * Session CXLV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2084304/ * Session CXLVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2114236/ * Session CXLVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2168214/ * Session CXLVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2223630/ * Session CXLIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2242698/ * Session CL http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2275954/ * Session CLI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2315906/ * Session CLII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2776079/ * Session CLIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2788556/ * Session CLIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2916236/ * Session CLV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2992260/ * Session CLVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3028483/ *Session CLVII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3063452/ *Session CLVIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3101985/ *Session CLIX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3178979/ *Session CLX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3223401/ *Session CLXI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3529207/ *Session CLXII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3875158/ *Session CLXIII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3896839/ **Xyptus Quest http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3952503/ *Session CLXIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/4000585/ *Session CLXV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/4036816/ Commoragh Quest *Session I http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19969075/ *Session II http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19981203/ *Session III http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20007819/ *Session IV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20075193/ *Session V http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20135355/ *Session VI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20194318/ *Session VII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20223200/ *Session VIII http://archived.moe/tg/thread/20250982 *Session IX http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20572165/ *Session X http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20611402/ *Session XI http://archived.moe/tg/thread/20976362 *Session XII http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22944423/ *Session XIII https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/24405451/ *Session XIV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/638529/ *Session XV http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/668981/ *Session XVI http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/673434/ Operation Tidebreaker *Session I http://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/31868857 *Session II https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/31913780 *Session III https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/31936705 Le Keer's liberation Builder *Session I https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/38043017 *Session II https://archive.4plebs.org/tg/thread/38198377/ Chapter Quest: Spin-Offs *Elegion on Sabria http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19780964/ *Elegion on Sabria continued http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20063058/ *Brother Montus on Attero http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19808531/ *Brother Montus on Lituanica http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19833002/ *Guardsman Grish Skaro on Mormark http://archived.moe/tg/thread/20333930/#20337812